The Last one
by Angel's Last Songs
Summary: When a girl is betrayed by those who she trust what will I take to open the heart of this Forgotten one. Follow the adventures of Phoenix D. Mars. The last one who carries the secrets if the gods. Will she find a crew to trust or will betrayal always rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello anyone reading this… So I read fan fiction yet don't provide any sort of story so I have decided that with the time I wait for my bus and for hopefully a ride in the next couple hours I can start a one piece fan fiction! So it will be a girl oc character and also the character will have a power not a devil fruit. Also please tell me if she became a Mary Susie. Heck don't tell me repent me! Also requesting a beta reader!**

**P.S. I give all my credit to ****_Eiichiro Oda. _****And any other amazing fan fictions you are my inspiration.**

The Beginning

People say that reincarnation is a blessing, an "Amazing" chance to start again. They lie no matter what they say it will always be a curse. To die for something means you gave up everything for them yet if you return it defeats that purpose. I will never die for someone again, and never live for them again. This life is only for myself only yourself… It's very curel, lonely, harsh, and barren. Though you get stronger seek out knowledge, and can name yourself! My name is Mars. Phoenix D. Mars.

I forgot my name long ago I was killed and that name died with it. When I died there was fire and feathers, beautiful blue green feathers. When I awoke my body was tattered, and broken. My once long hair had been shreeded. The beautiful blue shirt with tribal signs had been burned, and my jean jacket was hanging by a thread. Barley cover my breast, and my jeans transform to short shorts. Lastly my boots decided to walk away (I liked those ones too.) Though that was just my clothes. My nails were chipped, but the most shocking was my eyes. My once cheerful crystal blue eyes had turn blood red, and were like a snakes. Also I was in a cave a really nice one might I add.

When I saw that face in the pool of water I screamed, but then realized… After screaming of course. That it was me, and that I needed clothes. FAST. Though after bolting out my little santurary I realized that none of crew was there. This is were my hell began…

"Guys. Captain… Jones. Lightning! Lightning it's not funny!" At this point I began to panic the island was small, but enough to hide 20 people I'm not that stupid. "Lightning come on… Ares! Leo! Were the hell are you!" All I heard was the wind rustling the leaves, which fell into the pond. I got tired of yelling so I went to drink from the stream of water. That's when I saw my appearance, and I looked like I came through hell and back! "HOLY FRITATAS!" As I looked around and saw no one I ralised that this was me… Me… Holy crap I was hot! As I digested my appearance my once flat chest were the size of Hancocks! Also my eyes were blood ruby red like a snake. My clothes had once been baggy to block how I look, were fitting just right. Thank fully wherever I was my bagpack had come with me.

I realized that my knifes, lighter, and thankfully my sword came along with me. As I stared at my sword my mind turned blank and I fell into the grass.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Captain it's time to leave." "I figured as much Draco. Come the crew is waiting!" My captain was taned and had a trench coat that clipped his knees. He was an average islander except for his bounty of 250.000.000 beli and the dreads that held feathers. "Captain Loki…" "Alright! I know that you want to leave this island but why so soon. Normally you are chargin though the forest! To explore and cause trouble Draco. Draco what's wrong." I was trying so hard to listen but the island seemed to make me more paranoid by the second. "Loki… we must leave now!" As I ran to the boat I realized that he had grab my wrist and looked full of grief. "loki What's wrong." I started to struggle but he held me in a vise like grip. "Draco you are my first mate, but we need to save our… No I need to save my crew. This is good bye Dragon. Loki is no more. Only Leo!" Also Loki grabbed his sword I toared my sword out of my sheath and blocked, but he still hadn't moved his other hand. When I weakened my hold by a centimeter he stabbed me in the heart with his sword, but now before I stabbed him with mine. We died before we closed our eyes._

_But what killed me wasn't the sword it was the betraly, and the crew watching from the trees who help… Leo the trickster, who was the first to ever to gain my trust and the last to waste it.._

_Flashack done*_

When I woke up I saw rain, and felt the rawest agony every felt before. " They left me… They wanted me DEAD! I killed them and buried them!" I ranted at the sky for hours, but the gods took that as an insult… I was cursed. From that day on I have lived on this island alone never able to die. I have live for 115 years and not aged. I found the graves of my "crew" but I can't hate them. They gave me a live of immortality! I found powers that were forbbidednd by the gods, and I have trained each and every day until I fell for this moment.

I am no longer Draco. I am Phoenix D. Mars I am able to fight, I know everything. Also I shall leave this island and wreck havoc to the world. I am Mars, and this little fantasy of peace in the word is about to crumble and fall. This is only the beginning to the end for marines and pirates.

**REVIEW! ANYTHING GOOD OR BAD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got ONE review. Thank you very much FrozenLemonade for that amazing constructive critsism. That just made an awful day better. That review will try to get me onto a "Brighter" path, but I also don't want to make it so quickly happy. Then that the fact that it sort of is a prologue toward the story. So thank you for the constructive critic and people leave reviews! I get happy when your happy so pleases tell me what you hate and like I read reviews. I only hate when you hate for no reason. So please feel free to get mad and rant SO I CAN FIX THE FRICKEN PROBLEM! Thank you ^^. Also this shall also be my first ever fight scene. You better comment. * glares over the internet * **

Thinking=underline

**Flashback!**

* * *

**The real chapter One**

It had been decades since I last left that island. I'm now 156 years old now and still haven't aged one bit. When I first stepped on the boat that took years to make, I felt as though a great burden was lifted. The guilt, pain, sorrows, and memories were all part of Draco not Mars. That boat too anyone else looked like it would sink at any second, and hopefully it wouldn't... That's besides the point! That boat took me away from that island I was cursed, and was the first thing ever to fill me with joy and hope since **Leo and Master. **I had a hole in my heart that had festered, but the sweet ocean sway my woes away like a lullaby does to a baby. My once bitter soul was sealed and I was on top of the world! With a boat ready to fall apart...

This lead to me panicking in the middle of an ocean with a sinking boat with nowhere to run or more accurately swim. Also when I thought things couldn't possibly get worse it did. Then that mystical "sweet" ocean became an avenging mother and decide let's send her a Sea King! Thanks mother nature I truly needed that! This lead to me having a staring contest(which I think I was losing) with that big monstrosity called a Sea king, and then it decided to lunge at me. It's teeth, no fangs seemed to gleam and seemed fairly interested in eating.

I decide to fight it. This is my first fight in 130 years! As the Sea King lunged at me I jumped in the air lunging towards it. I drew my sword half way then resheathed it. " First phase Dragon hunter. " The poor sea king didn't have a chance to feel the pain, by the time I sheathed my blade it's head left it's body and floated harmlessly in the sea. " Ohhhhh MY DEMONS! Thank you master I killed a sea king! Holy demons the boat!" By the time I stopped ranting my boat had begun to groan under the stupid sea kings waves, and stupid gravity began to take effect. As I grab a bucket I began to shovel water out of the boat, and began to remember my master...

** My lonely depressed self was wondering this FRICKING DESERTED ISLAND! I miss pie, and my swords.  Yep people I'm stranded on a island without people and am more worried about food before weapons I have messed up priorities. Grass, land, land, OHHHH ruins . Now most people like the old me would high tail it out of here, but the wonders of boredom have pushed many to extremes. Like me walking on top of the ruins and jumping like a kid onto of them, and proceeding to scream and fall... A very long fall and me starting to talk to myself. "Why do I bother walking on a island. For food. So what do instead. YOU GO TREASURE HUNTING THAT HAS NO VILLAGE NEARBY FOR FOOD! Cause I'm a genius... in disguise of an idiot hey don't laugh!" Wait who would laugh. Unless I lost my sanity I thought I had more time! NOOOO! **

**The laughter never ended instead it got louder then gradually began to speak. "Who'sssss thissss. It hasss been long ssssince a daughter of the ssssky hasss fallen. Alssso fallen willing ssso." I stared in confusion towards the voice. "What do you mean child of the sky and willingly. Oi do you hear me. Stop laughing!" "It'ssssss been so long sssince children of the sssky have fallen towardsss my isssland. Why have you come to me Marsss child of betrayal." **

**When the voice called me child of betrayal I went on guard because I never said my name. I tried to grip my blades but they were lost to the ocean so I stood tall and yelled " Show yourself! Face me!" As I yelled any awful rumbling filled the cave and the voice said "Be careful what you wisssh for Mars." I could hear him smirk well they sound like a guy. I wasn't so smug when the rumbling got closer and I saw IT! **

**A creature slowly creep out of the shadows and red slit pupils stared at me. The light broke over it's body allowing me to see the "voice" properly. His head was the size of a fishing boat, yet it's teeth were as sharp as knifes. Also it was impossible to not see the protruding out of his head. Bright blood red scales littered his body from the size of dinner plates till the size of pebbles. He took one step forward and his claws... No talons black as night curved upwards like a falcons yet these were deadlier and were indenting the ground. Then his body shock to remove the dust on his body. When the dust settled his wings clipped the top of the ruins, and he mobedly spoke " Marssss child of the ssssky are you not. Ssspeak now or hold you tongue. Do you not know of your parentsss ancessstorssss? No your mind ssspeake of nothing. My name was given to you before you forsssake it. My name is Draco. Last of the Lost ones."**

**This was to much for me to absorb. So I feinted into the ground, and Draco seemed to smirk and laugh. **

This was decades ago when I was 25 and he was the one I called master. He taught me to forgive Leo and the crew, and I forgave for master yet he got ill. He was really old even by my standards! I only asked him once and he said " I am old enough to know that this world is not black and white yet seen in shades of gray." Master was 10,000 years old one of the last of the lost ones. He later told me lost ones were people who could transform into any of the legends, but at a horrible price. All of those around you whom you care about or loved died he said you take their life force for yourself to transform. Master taught me how to transform but it backfired.

I took the last of his life force that keep him alive and he died, but before he died he told me of a book hidden in the island that taught me of my curse. Also when master died his scales turn to a coat, his fangs to knifes, talons to a sword , and his tail to a whip. This was a transformation spell that only lost ones of the master stage could do, and I was never told how he did it yet I always keep him with me. His scales had shrunk down to the size of a trench coat that was light armor, and it was super flexible but it never closed. I had a total of 20 knifes, and his talons/sword speaks sometimes. It's like a whisper that helps me when I'm lost, and the blade was called _Suzaku_ "Vermillion bird." When ever I swing the sword he chirps like a bird, and hums when there is danger. Though he does get an attitude and like to nick my wrist when ever I hold him wrong...

Back to my sinking boat! I was about to transform to a bird when I saw a ship of in the distance. It had a pirate jolly roger with a white crescent shaped bearded and was fluttering proudly on the mast. So I decide instead of transforming roaring out fire would get their attention. "Phoenix breath masquerade." As I released the attack I realized how stupid I was and that a bird was more subtle. My breath attack looks like birds fighting and chirps loudly able to awake anything. ANYTHING including master.

But my plan worked and the ship turned around and began to head toward my ship. Well sinking ship... I need to think things out more don't I. 

* * *

So how I did! Also I got more followers and favs! Thanks guys sorry it's late by a day I think I am goanna update Fridays. Thanks! Please tell me what you love and hate also thanks frozenlemonade! For you advise!


End file.
